The Beast and Beauty
by Sakura477
Summary: AVERTISSEMENT: Turtlecest, languange, violence légère, préliminaires, cosplay. Lisez à vos risques et périls.


**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas. L'auteur de cette oeuvre est** FoxKid1302 **. Elle m'as donner l'autorisation de la traduire, alors j'espère quel vous plairas. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Man, j'adore Halloween! S'exclama Mikey.

\- Je suis d'accord, surtout quand tu y vas avec ton propre "chérie". Gloussa Don en posant une main sur le cul de Mikey.

Raph et Léo étaient juste derrière eux. Ils portaient tous des seaux de citrouille remplis de bonbons, mais Mikey était le seul à en porter deux. Si ce n'était pas pour son compagnon, la tortue aimant s'amuser aurait des problèmes de carie et d'indigestion il y a quelques mois déjà. . Installé tout à la table du salon, Mikey sauta sur le tas de DVD d'horreur:

\- Maintenant pour le divertissement de fin de soirée. Vous avez le pop-corn ?

\- En fait, j'avais déjà prévu d'aller voir Casey. Dit Raph qui se dirigeait vers le garage.

\- Je pensais que nous étions tous d'accord pour regarder un film ce soir ? Demanda Léo.

\- J'ai dû oublier. Il haussa les épaules. Désolé frangins, faut que j' y aille!

Là-dessus, la tortue vêtu de rouge disparu derrière la porte de l'ascenseur.

\- Oookay, c'était bizarre. Don leva un sourcil.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hier, j'ai appelé April et elle a dit qu'elle irait avec Casey à une soirée de charité costumé. En la connaissant, elle lui fera faire des corvées pendant un mois s'il la laisse tomber.

\- Ce qui veut dire que Raphie-boy a des projets à lui seul. Sourit Mikey.

Leo fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui a pu faire rater à Raph leur soirée cinéma? Pour autant qu'il le sache, il n'en a jamais raté un seul avant, même quand c'est au tour de Don de choisir une histoire d'amour ou celle de Leo avec une histoire, et ce n'est jamais son genre d'horreur préféré, surtout quand il pouvait taquiner Mikey pendant des jours après ça. Soudain, les yeux de Mikey s'illuminèrent:

\- Hey! Tu ne penses pas qu'il va ...

\- Quoi ?

Au lieu de répondre, il ne donna aux deux autres qu'un sourire espiègle avant de s'élancer vers la chambre de Raph. Avant que Léo ne puisse l'arrêter, la porte s'était refermée. Il entendit un boucan infernal à l'intérieur, sachant que Raph battrait Mikey en bouillis s'il le découvrait. Un instant plus tard, Mikey en re-sorti, rayonnant comme un chat de Cheshire:

\- Notre justicier est de retour, les gars !

\- Je te demande pardon ? Léo était irrité que Mikey joue les mystérieux, mais il ne pouvait pas réprimer sa curiosité. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé là-dedans ?

\- Tu devrais demander ce que je _n'ai_ _pas_ trouvé là-bas, bro. Son costume de Nightwatcher est parti !

Les yeux de Leo s'élargirent. Il pensait que Raph s'était débarrassé de cette chose. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble, il ne prenait même plus la peine de vérifier la chambre de son compagnon. Donc, au lieu de la nuit de cinéma, sa tête bruler de tortue avait décidé de s'amuser avec tous ces imbéciles à la surface. Ça le faisait se sentir un peu triste, mais Mikey portait toujours ce sourire diabolique sur son visage. Léo plissa les yeux:

\- Mikey ! Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? C'était une supposition complètement folle. Mikey jouait l'innocent, mais le mot "menteur" était écrit sur son visage.

\- Ugh, peu importe! Je vais le trouver !

\- Tu vas avoir besoin du téléphone carapace pour traquer son costume. Don lui jeta le téléphone sans même regarder.

 **-** Son costume? Tu as mis un traceur là-dedans? Don, s'il te plaît ne me dis pas que tu es dans le coup aussi !

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. Nia-t-il avec sa voix deux octaves plus haut que la normale.

Plus il posait de questions, plus il avait l'impression que toute la famille le mettait dans un piège. Il est impossible que Raph puisse se faufiler comme ça, mais avec l'aide des autres deux, ce serait une histoire différente. Léo était sur le point d'atteindre la porte quand Mikey le rattrapa :

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose. Il fourra un paquet dans ses bras.

\- Je n'ai rien oublié, et qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec..., Le visage de Léo rougi quand il découvrit ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet..., Mikey !

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard! Maintenant, tu dois rattraper ton prince des ténèbres. Et il retourna s'installer sur le canapé sur les genoux de Don.

\- Je ne vais pas porter ça ! Léo le regarda incrédule. C'est toujours Halloween, et mon costume d'anniversaire suffit, merci beaucoup.

\- Uh-uh-uh!Vous allez sortir avec le héros de New York City, dude ; Tu doit t'habiller pour correspondre à une célébrité! La voix chantonnant de Mikey résonna dans tout le repaire.

Avec un soupir de défaite, Léo jeta le paquet sur son épaule et sortit.

\- Vous allez payer pour ça dans l'entraînement de demain.

Il ferma la porte du repaire, étouffant l'union de plainte derrière ...

* * *

Le ciel nocturne sans lune enveloppait la ville, restant dans la noirceur en raison des lampadaires. Nightwatcher se tenait sur le toit le plus haut qu'il pouvait trouver, regardant tous les gens en costumes s'amusant à se tromper et à se traiter les uns les autres. Il avait presque oublié à quel point c'était confortable, peut-être même mieux puisque Don avait fait du rafistolage avec ça. Le cuir était comme neuf contre sa peau. La mousse douce à l'intérieur de son casque tenait doucement mais fermement autour de sa tête. Il n'avait plus qu' à attendre. Mais même avec ça, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un katana glisse sur lui.

\- Belle vue que tu as d'ici. Une voix basse souffla sur son côté, où le cou était légèrement exposé.

 **-** Qu'est-ce que ... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec l'épée, Léo ?

\- Je pense que tu me trompes avec quelqu'un d'autre, Nightwatcher, je crois que c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons.

Le katana se retira lentement, lui permettant de faire demi-tour. Devant lui, il n' y avait personne d'autre que son compagnon, avec une couverture supplémentaire. Le tissu brun en lambeaux tombait librement autour de lui, l'enveloppant comme une sorte de cape. Le capuchon recouvrait une partie de son visage, mais la voix était incontournable.

\- Fantôme de la jungle, un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. S'inclina-t-il théâtralement, sans oublier de mettre un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Raph ne pouvait pas retenir un rire. Qui aurait cru que Léo l'avait en lui ? Par contre, Léo n'était pas aussi énervé qu'avant. C'est sans doute Raph qui l'avais piégé, autant le suivre. En plus, deux peuvent jouer à ce jeu.

\- De même. Mais la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ce n'est pas la jungle.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, alors je pense que je devrais vous rendre visite, un changement d'air peut me faire du bien.

\- Je suis flatté. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Que diriez-vous d'une partie de tag? Sauter autour des arbres et des gratte-ciel, c'est pareil pour moi.

\- Ça sonne bien. Et le prix pour le gagnant ?

\- Que dirais-tu de m'attraper en premier ?

Ne laissant pas le temps de réagir, le fantôme sauta en arrière pour disparaître au-dessous du toit. Le Nightwatcher était juste derrière lui, ne laissant même pas un seul moment sans qu'il ne laisse la cape flottant hors de sa vue. L'armure lourde le ralentissait un peu, mais chasser l'alter-ego de son compagnon avait insufflé de l'adrénaline dans ses veines et dans tous ses muscles. De plus, il aurait juré que Léo se moquait de lui, qu'il glissait dans l'ombre autour d'eux. Normalement, il était déjà chaud, mais se cacher sous la toile le rendait d'autant plus irrésistible. L'haleine de Raph aurait déjà embué la visière, si ce n'était grâce au génie qui a percé des trous de ventilation.

Les toits sur lesquels ils sautaient s'abaissaient, fournissant de moins en moins d'ombre, jusqu'à ce que le fantôme se précipite derrière une cabane abritant des outils pour un jardin sur le toit. Souriant à lui-même, le Nightwatcher sauta juste au-dessus de lui, planifiant d'attaquer l'autre d'en haut. Quand il baissa les yeux, il ne trouva personne, mais la silhouette sombre se tenait juste au bord, ses katanas retirer.

\- Whoa ! Léo, c'est juste un jeu, pas besoin d'être aussi sérieux.

\- Shh ! Viens jeter un coup d'œil ici !

Le ton de voix adopté par son leader, signifiait que le jeux était terminé. Raph s'approcha à contrecœur, les yeux s'élargirent à ce qu'il voyait.

\- Que font ces Dragons Pourpre là-bas ?

\- Arme de contrebande, il me semble, je pense que les gens sont tellement occupés avec les vacances, même la police, en leur donnant la chance.

Les criminels se pressaient toujours autour de leurs marchandises illégales, ils ne remarquèrent pas les deux ombres qui se dressaient sur les caisses éparpillées. L'un d'eux cria aux autres d'accélérer le rythme, et ils commencèrent à jeter les caisses dans les camions de façon imprudente. Raph se pencha vers l'oreille de Léo :

\- Nouveau jeu, Jungle boy, que dirais-tu de montrer à ces punks des farce ou des friandises ?

\- Non Raph ! Il n'y en a qu'une douzaine, mais ils ont tous des armes.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai fait ce costume? Je m'occupe de ce genre de choses tout le temps quand tu es parti.

Léo était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais ne pouvait pas trouver le mot. La culpabilité de laisser derrière lui ses frères et son amant persistait encore en lui. Raph tapota légèrement son épaule:

\- Tu vas couvrir mes arrières, alors il n' y aura pas de quoi s'inquiéter, hein ?

\- Tu veux être le leurre ?

\- C'est à ça que sert cette armure. Démonte-les tandis que j'attire leur attention.

Ça sonnait mieux que de sauter dans une pluie de balles, mais l'inquiétude ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. D'un autre côté, il y avait assez d'ombre pour qu'il se cache. L'armure de Raph ne le laisserait pas bouger aussi rapidement que d'habitude, mais il serait difficile de pénétrer aussi bien, transformant son amant fougueux en un tank en mouvement. Signalant à l'entrepôt plein de caisses, il dit :

\- Il y aura plus d'ombre là-dedans. Attirez-les! J'attendrai... et Raph.

\- Hein ?

\- Fait attention. Léo planta un baiser sur le côté de son casque, avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Tout à coup, la ventilation que Don lui avait fait ne fonctionnait plus aussi bien. Secouant pour dégager sa tête, Raph sortit son manriki, le frappant violemment contre les caisses pour annoncer sa présence:

\- Yo! J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard pour la fête!

\- Qu'est-ce que ...? Les dragons pourpre étaient choqués à sa vue.

\- C'est le Nightwatcher !

\- Je pensais qu'il avait pris sa retraite, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois !

\- Peu importe! TUEZ-LE !

Le coup de feu éclata dans la nuit. En sautant, Raph évita soigneusement ces balles en visant les parties non protégées de son costume, sinon il les laissa rebondir sur son armure. Il fit tourner les chaînes lestées et les envoya voler aux terrifiants Dragons. Leurs objectifs étaient déjà assez mauvais, la panique ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, mais au moins les canons les empêchaient de s'approcher de la portée du poids mortel. Raph le lança à deux Dragons, et les assomma. Les avoyant s'écrasé contre une autre caisse avant d'entrer dans l'entrepôt.

\- Il va tout détruire là-dedans! Allez le chercher! Cria l'un d'eu semblant être le chef.

Aveuglés par la peur et la cupidité, ils coururent comme des mites vers une flamme. La lumière clignotait à l'intérieur, révélant un Nightwatcher debout au milieu de la pièce. Il ouvrit les bras, laissant la chaîne tomber librement :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Venez chercher !

Un des Dragon brandi son arme, mais le chef l'arrêta :

\- Non! Ces armes sont encore plus chères que ta tête. Prends quelque chose d'autre !

Il a mis la serrure de sûreté de son pistolet, puis la balança comme une batte de baseball, puis marcha lentement vers la tortue devant lui. Les autres le suivirent et ne remarquèrent pas l'individu derrière eux et à la porte. Il ferma la seule porte d'entré... et de sortie.

\- Aaaaahhhh ! Cria l'un d'eux de terreur.

\- Il est de retour !

\- Nous sommes piégées.

Ils ne pouvaient pas le voir avec son casque, mais Raph ne pouvait pas sourire plus large qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il y jeta le poids vers le haut, brisant la lumière, les plongeant tous dans l'obscurité. Les Dragons commencèrent à paniquer et à tirer avec frénésie, tandis que le chef rugissait à pleins poumons pour contrôler ses subordonnés. Raph, d'un autre côté, marcha tranquillement vers eux, rejoignant Léo pour une danse de bataille. Les lames étaient pivoté avec une précision mortelle, coupant la bouche des canons. En les retournant, Léo ramena le dos de ses lames vers les Dragons. Ils tombèrent sans même se rendre compte qu'ils ont été touché s'en fichait complètement. Laissant son corps faire le combat avec des réflexes purs, ses yeux voyagèrent vers la forme du fantôme de la jungle glissa gracieusement au milieu de la bataille. Tout tournais au ralenti quand il se retourna, la cape de son manteau flottant dans les airs alors qu'il frappait un dragon contre l'autre. Malheureusement, ce qui fit sortir Raph de sa transe n'était pas la fin du combat. Le chef avait sorti quelque chose de sa veste :

\- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant, Nightwatcher !

La fusée éclairante dans sa main révéla tous ses hommes inconscients, une tortue humanoïde verte en manteau brun se tenait au-dessus d'eux à côté du Nightwatcher, ses katanas reflétant la lumière de la fusée éclairante. Le dernier Dragon debout serra les dents :

\- Tu es MORT ! MONSTRE !

Déverrouillant rapidement le pistolet d'une seule main; il l'a leva sur Léo. Avec la distance qui les séparait, Léo ne pouvait rien faire. Un geste et il tirait, et il raterait sans doute quelque chose. Il appuya sur la détente...

BANG!

CLANK!

Le casque du Nightwatcher couvrait sa vision, la visière reflétait son image. Raph avait utilisé toute sa carapace couverte d'armure pour bloquer la prochaine balle. Il se retourna et grogna :

\- Grosse erreur, racaille !

Avec un coup violent, les poids de son manriki frappèrent le pistolet du Dragon. Il tomba sur les fesses, rampant frénétiquement vers l'arrière. Mais il n'alla pas loin quand Raph sauta sur lui comme une bête, lui lançant un coup de poing après de son visage.

\- Jamais ... JAMAIS ... viser mon compagnon ! COMPRIS ?

Une main l'arrêta quand il allait donner un autre coup de poing. Il leva les yeux pour voir le visage couvert de Leo. Secouant lentement la tête, il relâcha la main. Le chef de groupe était déjà inconscient, probablement après le premier coup de poing. Raph grogna avant de lâcher le pauvre Dragon et se leva :

\- Je vais appeler la police, alors sortons d'ici.

* * *

Atterrissant sur un toit-terrasse à l'écart de l'entrepôt détruit, les deux justicier se penchèrent vers un mur voisin avant de glisser sur leurs fesses. Leo souffla :

\- Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu veux jouer au héros autant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le frisson, la montée d'adrénaline, le sentiment de protéger les faibles et de rendre la justice ... Je suis fier de vous appeler mon frère, Raph.

\- Et amant. Raph corrigea.

\- Ouais ... et amant. Souri-t-il.

Raph débloqua la corde tenant son casque. Il était sur le point de l'enlever de sa tête quand une main recouvrit la sienne. Léo se pencha vers lui :

\- Merci de m'avoir couvert ce soir, Nightwatcher, puis-je avoir l'honneur de voir le visage de mon sauveur ?

Dieu! Et ils ont dit que son amant n'avait aucun sens de l'humour! Raph lâcha sa main, ce qui permit à Leo de tirer doucement le casque sur son visage. Il glissa le dos de sa main sur la joue de Leo sous le capuchon:

 **-** Tu n'es pas si mal toi-aussi. Je peux faire de toi un gentil acolyte, mais je ne t'ai pas encore vu. Puis-je ?

Un sourire était la seule réponse dont il avait besoin. En le soulevant lentement, Raph laissa tomber le capuchon de son amant dans son dos. Les étoiles et le réverbère se reflètent dans ces perles noires, ce qui rendit la tortue émeraude légèrement rougissante. Leo se déplaça, s'installant sur les genoux de la tortue blindée. Comme en synchronisation, ils se penchaient tous les deux pour un baiser fiévreux. Leo laissa ses mains se promener librement autour du corps de Raph, sentant les muscles fléchis sous le cuir. Ayant ce costume, il pourrait aussi bien sauter sa session de musculation.

Des mains de cuir cachées sous son manteau, frottant contre son plastron et ses flancs. Un ronronnement coula de sa gorge à la bouche de la plus grande tortue, renvoyée par un grondement. Raph s'avança, forçant Léo à s'allonger sur sa carapace. La cape du fantôme de la jungle cachée sous lui, agissant comme un mince matelas sur le toit de ciment dur. Il rassembla ce qui restait de son esprit pour chercher la fermeture à glissière devant lui, puis tira doucement, exposant la poitrine chaude et moite à l'air frais de la nuit. Raph gémit au contact de la brise, laissant Leo tirer la fermeture à glissière jusqu'à la dernière plaque de son plastron, en grattant légèrement la fente abritant son membre en pleine croissance. Leo posa une main sur sa tête et la repoussa doucement avec un sourire.

Connaissant parfaitement le besoin de son amant, Raph se redressa, rampant jusqu'au renflement du plastron de Léo. En chemin, il n'oublia pas de lécher çà et là, même légèrement sur la peau verte feuille où elle était exposée entre la carapace et le plastron. Quand sa bouche plana au-dessus de la fente, Raph décida de taquiner un peu son amant et passa par-dessus, libérant sa langue pour danser sur l'intérieur des cuisses de Léo. Cela lui valut un fort grognement de la part de la tortue en dessous. En descendant, il trouva la queue remuant de tout les côtés et la mordillas un peu. Le souffle de Léo s'accrocha à cela, laissant échapper un gémissement.

\- R ... Raph ... s'il te plait ...

\- S'il te plaît quoi, chéri ?

\- S'il te plaît ... laisse-moi l'avoir avec toi ...

Raph leva un sourcil, mais sa bouche se courba en un large sourire. Remontant jusqu'à la fente, la langue de Raph s'y enfonças, cajolant l'érection pour la faire sortir et jouer. Au moment où il toucha ses lèvres, il les ouvrit en grand pour l'accueillir dans la chaleur dans ses lèvres. Ayant une bonne emprise sur Leo, il se retourna, aligna son propre renflement avec la bouche de Léo. La tortue vêtue de bleu glissa jusqu'à l'appendice dur quand il l'aperçut planant au-dessus de lui. L'odeur musquée, mêlée à l'odeur de la sueur et du cuir, frappa ses narines jusqu'à son cerveau. Un ronronnement éclata de la grande tortue avec la chaleur autour de son sexe, et avoir la peau lisse de l'intérieur des cuisses de Léo qui frottait contre sa joue ne fit que le rendre plus excité.

Soudainement, une paire de mains se dirigea vers l'intérieur de son costume. Ils frottèrent contre la peau d'émeraude exposée, descendant lentement jusqu'à ses cuisses. Le cuir serré et moite qui se tenait à la fois sur ses jambes et sur les mains à l'intérieur les collait ensemble, augmentant le pouvait sentir ces mains qui se dirigeaient vers son derrière, serrant fort ses fesses pendant qu'il montait et descendait sur le sexe dans sa gémissement montra à quel point il était excité quand son esprit devint en train d'avaler l'érection, il mit un doigt ganté à sa bouche, le secouant en synchronisation avec le sexe à côté d' 'il était assez humide, il l'a amené à l'entrée pas trop loin de lui, et lentement poussa à l'intérieur.

\- Mmhhmm... mmhhmm...

Le gémissement et la râle qu'il entendit de Léo ne pouvaient que signifier que son amant aimait ça, et remua le doigt plus loin. Le mouvement rendit fou Léo, et il suça vigoureusement le membre dans sa bouche, laissant sa langue s'enrouler autour d'elle de la pointe à la base. Il se concentrait surtout sur le haut, car chaque fois qu'il le faisait, Raph le serrait plus fort et allait plus vite. Avoir un autre doigt à l'intérieur de lui ne faisait que le pousser à la limite. Il se tenait serré autour du cul au-dessus de sa tête, rapprochant l'érection de Raph de sorte que chaque fois qu'il descendait, le bout frappait son arrière de sa gorge.

Raph avait déjà perdu tous ses sens. Malgré le bâillon et la toux, il se laissa tomber sur l'érection vert feuille jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en prenne plus. Il battait contre le fond de sa bouche, signalant que Léo était sur le point de venir. Bien, il ne pouvait plus tenir le coup non plus. Enfonçant son doigt profondément à l'intérieur, Raph l'écrasa contre la prostration de Léo, poussa la forme tortillant sous lui par-dessus bord, et en même temps les dents de Léo effleurèrent son érection. L'agréable douleur l'a aussi rendu apogée:

\- HHMMM! HHHHMMMM!

\- HHHHHMMMM! HHMMM!

Si ce n'était pas pour les bites dans leurs bouche débordant de sperme, ils auraient crié d'extase. Le sperme salé et sucré portant tout l'énergie et l'amour d'une tortue explosa à l'intérieur de l'autre. Léo laissa le liquide chaud remplir sa bouche, ne laissant même pas tomber une goutte, tout en sentant Raph le traire à sec. Avalant tout ce que son amant pouvait offrir, Leo sentit le sexe se ramollir lentement avant de se retirer. Remplaçant l'arrière du Nightwatcher, les orbes dorés de Raph entrèrent dans la vision de Leo, encore brumeux de l'orgasme.

\- Je ne te quitterai jamais des yeux... Fantôme de la jungle.

\- Non ... Pour toi, juste Léo ... ton Léo ...

\- Ouais ... mon Léonardo ...

* * *

\- Mikey, je t'aime, mais tu le mets à l'épreuve! Prévient Don en reculant.

\- Aller Donny. On a déjà tous un alter-ego. Raph est le Nightwatcher, Léo est le Fantôme de la jungle, et je suis Tortue Titan. Il ne reste que toi. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait ça pour toi !

Il tendis le costume qu'il avait fait pour son compagnon. Le supposé propriétaire jeta un coup d'œil incrédule.

\- Pour la dernière fois, je ne vais pas porter ça! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé être de toute façon? Turtle-bat ? Il y a une chose qui s'appelle violation du droit d'auteur, tu sais ?

\- Et alors? Il faut juste qu'on se penche un peu. Et pourquoi pas... La Dark Turtle ?

Don passa une main sur son visage, laissant échapper un gémissement dégoûtant ...


End file.
